The Village Hidden Among Dragons
by Bratja Rasa
Summary: After training with Jiraiya for 2 1/2 years, Naruto meets some ninja from another village who are very strong and have abilities far superior to his and many others.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone!

I am happy to announce the first Chapter of The Village Hidden in Dragons. For anyone who doesn't know, This is a reboot of my previous story, The Dragon Envoys. It was a good story, but it took a turn for the worse which I could not turn back so I removed it.

For those who Have read the previous story, I hope you will enjoy it. all charaacters and powers used before will be used again and with hopefully more back story.

 **Beta by : Luna2859**

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ =Inner Voice/Outside Voice

 **Chapter 1:** Returning

Naruto and his master Jiraiya of the Sannin were heading home after training for two and a half years.

The wind was blowing genlty, rustling the leaves as the two walked. It was mid day and Naruto was impatient, wanting to see his friends again.

"Come on Pervy Sage, we need to get back as soon as possible." Naruto said as he turned to Jiraiya.

Said man wasn't listnening. He had been faintly sensing another presence for a while following them.

"PERVY-SAGE!" Naruto yelled, snapping Jiraiya out of his daze.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO!" Jiraiya shouted back, putting Naruto in a choke hold, squeezing the life out of him.

"Well isn't this a pleasant sight."

Both Naruto and Jiraiya turned to see a golden cloud.

"Did that cloud..." Jiraiya started.

"... Just talk?" Naruto finished.

"No I did."

The two of them looked up and saw a male sitting on the cloud.

His hair was long spiky black, the back pulled into a tight pony tail.(1) His eyes were a piercing black. He wore a pair of earings that had a sphere on each end, with half a orange spherical gem. He wore a tiger skin vest, with white fur around the arms and neck. He wore baggy orange pants with blue boots. Around his waist was a red cloth with two massive pockets at the sides, with a thick brown belt holding it up.(2) He wore fingerless black cloth guantlets that have small metal plates on the back of his hands. On his back was bamboo shoot that held a small red staff. Over all he looked about a year or two older than Naruto.

"Sorry about this, but I have been following you two for a while. I was on my way to the Hidden Leaf Village for business, when I sense your guys's chakra." He said with a big smile. " Oh my name is Son Boku. You guys are?"

Jiraiya dropped Naruto.

"Well I am the man all women swoon over, the master of toads, and author of the Make-Out Paradise series. I am the Great Master Jiraiya, the Toad Mountain Sage." He said exaggeratingly as he summoned a toad to pose on.

"And I am Narto Uzumaki, The Next Hokage of the Leaf." Naruto proclaimed proudly.

"Hm, you want to be hokage. That's a big dream Naruto." Boku said kindly.

"You said you were on your way to the leaf village? Ninja business?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nothing very big. I was asked by my kage to ask the Hokage for a favor." Boku said.

"What village are you from?" Naruto asked, as He and Jiraiya started moving, being followed by the cloud.

Boku held up his right hand, showing the plate on it having a dragon forming a circle with seven small stars in the middle. (2)

"I hail from the small but powerful hidden Dragon Village." he said proudly. He pulls out a map and opens it, revealing the Elemental Nations. (3)

He points at the land between Wind Country and Stone Country next to the end of the map. The dragon symbol so small you could barely see it.

"And you traveled there to here in how long?" Jiraiya asked.

"I left earlier this morning. Why?" Boku asked.

"How fast is that cloud?" Jiraiya asked, completely amazed at it.

Boku grabbed his chin in thought.

"He is about 1.5 faster than the speed of sound the last time I checked." Boku said, only to be grabbed by Jiraiya.

"LET ME RIDE?" he asked.

"I don't think you'll be able to." Boku said.

"Why wouldn't Pervy Sage be able to ride it. You are doing it." Naruto pointed out.

"My friend the Nimbus Cloud will only let those who have no negative or impure thoughts in there hearts ride him."Boku said as he jumped off Nimbus to let Jiraiya try.

Predicted, Jiraiya fell through.

"See I told you." Boku as he jumped back on. "Now let's get to the Leaf Village."

Naruto and Jiraiya followed him, as Nimbus was slowly moving so the three of them could talk.

A Day later...

Naruto, Jiraiya, and Boku (who was now walking) entered the front gates of the Leaf.

"It can't be." One of the guards said.

"Oh yes it can." The other one said.

Naruto had a massive smile on his face. It was good to be back. He dropped his back and ran up a pole.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI IS BACK IN THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE!" he shouted.

"NARUTO!"

Said man looked down and saw Sakura with Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

Naruto jumped down.

"Hey Sakura, long time no see." He said.

"Same to you Naruto." She said.

"Hey boss." Naruto turned as a puff of smoke clouded his vision. As it cleared a very voluptuous woman stood in front of him. Konohamaru was punched by Moegi, who shouted at him for being perverted.

"Konohamaru. Don't go wasting your chakra like that." Naruto said.

Sakura smiled. She had worried about him for nothing.

"SO stand back and watch me perform my new perverted jutsu!" he proclaimed.

"Oka... WHAT!" Sakura shouted. Naruto turned to see her throw her fist. His eyes shut as quickly as possible and braced himself.

The pain never came.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a Boku's hand clutching Sakura's wrist.

"Attacking a friend with chakra laced hands when he is merely having fun. What has the Leaf fallen to. What is Old Third Hokage doing?" He asked himself, letting Sakura go.

There was a silence laced with sadness.

"Boku, Sarutobi-sensei, the third hokage died two years ago. Tsunade Senju, my teammate, has taken the mantle of Hokage." Jiraiya told him.

"Oh, sorry if I brought up bad memories." Boku said, bowing.

The group made there way to the Hokage Tower in silence.

Soon they were at the door.

Boku knocked on the door, getting a harsh "Come in" from the Hokage.

Jiraiya entered first. The doors revealed Tsunade at the desk with Shizune holding Tonton in her arms.

"Hey Tsunade."

"Jiraiya. Its been a long time." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"I knew you'd miss me." Jiraiya said snickering.

Tsunade growled at him angerly before turning her attention to Naruto.

"Hey brat. You been training hard?" she asked smuggly.

"You bet Granny." He said proudly.

"Okay then why don't you show me... who is this?" Tsunade asked as she finally noticed Boku.

"So you are the new Hokage they talked about." Boku said. "Nice genjutsu by the way."

A small tick appeared on Tsunades forehead.

"You have a minute to explain before I kick your ass out of this village." She said, pissed.

"I am Son Boku from the Village Hidden Among Dragons. And I came here to deliver this, requested by the Ryukage." Boku said, as he pulled a small scroll out of his massive pocket.

He gave it to Tsunade, who placed it on her desk.

"I will stay in the village until you give me your answer, Lady Hokage." Boku said, bowing.

"Okay that is fine with me." Tsunade said.

The group of people finished there meeting, having Naruto and Sakura battle Kakashi later tonight.

The young ninja left, leaving Boku with Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Shizune.

Tsunade opened the scroll he gave her and read its contents.

After a few minutes, she looked at him.

"Are you sure? This is not as easy as your Kage thinks it is." She said.

"I understand. But last months problem has made the situation worse. Our allies, the Sand, doesn't have anyone who knows the art. Me and a few others in my village do, but we don't have the necessary instructions for the procedure." Boku said.

"I know the craft, as did the fourth Hokage." Jiraiya said.

"And so does the family listed on the scroll. All we need is the formula, tweek it a bit, and then apply it." Boku replied.

"Why does your Kage want this?" Tsunade asked.

Boku looked directly into her hazel eyes.

"For the safety of my home and myself." He answered honestly.

Tsunade took a deep breath.

"I'll ask them. But don't get your hopes up." She said.

"That is all I ask." Boku said, bowing as he left.

"Oh, and one more thing, Lady Hokage."

Later that night...

Sakura and Naruto were at the training field with Kakashi.

"You two ready. You know the rules." Kakashi said as he placed the bells at his side.

"Come at you with the intent to kill, or we won't get the bells." Sakura said.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune were watching from a distance as things transpired.

"Sorry to interupt."

The three turned to see Boku walking up to them.

"But Lady Hokage has had a change of heart and asked for Kakashi to step aside while I fight the two of you." he said to Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi's eye widened.

'Why would she do this?' He thought.

"Okay, if that is what she wants then thats what she will get." Kakashi said, giving the bells to Boku before vanishing.

Kakashi appeared next to Jiraiya.

"You sure about this?" he asked Tsunade.

"I'm not. But the kid insisted they fight an opponent they have no connections with. It was a good idea so I let him." She told Kakashi.

Back with the three teens...

"As I was told, this is for teamwork." Boku told Naruto and Sakura, who nodded their heads.

"Then lets get ready." Boku continued as he entered his stance. "And GO!"

Naruto created a Shadow Clone, which turned into a massive shuriken. He threw it at Boku, who didn't move.

The shuriken poofed out of being after getting three feet away from Boku.

"How did he...?" Sakura asked as she and Naruto saw Boku missing.

Boku reappeared behind them.

"Don't let your guard down." he said.

As Naruto and Sakura turned, Boku pulled out his staff.

Boku thrust his staff at Naruto.

Next thing he knew, Naruto hit in the stomach and into a tree and finally the dirt.

As he recovered, he saw a red line retract from his chest.

Boku moved his arm as his pole returned to its normal size.

"You like that? My power pole has the ability to extend and retract at any speed I want with out having to use chakra." He said.

Sakura jumped at him.

Boku dodged her punch as it created a crater.

"So that is why you infused chakra into your hands. You were the Hokages apprentice so it makes sense she taught you something worth my time." Boku said as an army of Naruto's appeared.

"Don't forget about us!" they shouted.

"Idiot." Boku whispered. He swung his staff, which extended and swiped a majority of the clones.

"Numbers don't really matter to me very much. I have endured hard training that allows me to fight multiple opponents at once." Boku said.

"Then prove it, don't use that staff of yours." Naruto shouted from somewhere in the trees.

Boku sighed as he sheathed his weapon.

Sakura engaged him once more. Boku easily blocked or dodged all her attacks.

"This bores me." he said, delivering a punch to her stomach, launching her to the trees, to be caught by Naruto.

Many of his Shadow Clones prepared Rasengans.

"RASENGAN BARRAGE!" They shouted as they charged him. Boku was unable to dodge.

An explosion erupted through the night air.

As it settles Naruto and Sakura saw the Massive crater, but no Boku.

"Where is he." Naruto asked.

"Above. Left. Right. Front. Behind." Sakura said as she looked in each direction.

"BELOW!"

Sakura was hit hard in the chin as Boku shot out of the ground.

"Sakura!" Naruto called.

"You lose." Boku said calmly.

Both Naruto and Sakura poofed out of existence.

"Where..."

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted from above.

Boku dodged and grabbed his arm with its attack and slammed it into an nearby tree.

"That is a good attack, but if you can't hit me..." Boku said, spin Naruto into Sakura's on comming kick. " It's worthless."

Naruto and Sakura where thrown a small distance from him.

"I'll show you a real attack." He said, entering a stance, placing his hands at his right side.

"Kame... Hame...Ha!"

Chakra pooled into his hands in a sphere. He thrust his hands forward, as the chakra was launched from him, destroying many trees and destroying the area Naruto and Sakura resided.

As the attack dissipated, Sakura and Naruto watched from a distance.

"Wo, that is cool." Naruto said.

"This isn't the time to be impressed Naruto." Sakura reminded him.

The two continued to watch as Boku stood there admiring what had happened.

'The substitution jutsu. I'm impressed at their speed. But Naruto's is worrying. I swear I sensed tailed beast chakra.' Boku thought, his eyes widening. He started to laugh. 'He is the jinchuriki for the Leaf. I should have know from the begining when I first sensed his great chakra.'

Boku moved from his present spot as multiple Sakura appeared from the bushes around him.

"More shadow clones." Boku said, he braced himself.

"SURPRISE!"

Naruto erupted from the ground. His hand grasped the belt which held the bells.

A small lightning bolt struck Boku's temple as he collapsed, groaning in pain, his belt unravelled, revealing itself to be a monkey tail.

"W..What?" everyone exclaimed.

Naruto and Sakura looked at Boku as he convulsed on the ground. Sakura saw the bells and picked them up.

"Naruto, we got the bells." She said as she handed him one. "So I think you can let him go."

Naruto was confused, but realized that he was still holding onto Boku's tail.

As soon as Naruto let it go, Boku instantly calmed down, his body lost all tension.

"At least we know he has a weakness." Sakura said as Tsunade and the others arrived.

"To believe he has a tail." Shizune said, looking at the appendage. It was above his rear end and long enough to wrap around his waist.

Jiraiya nudged Boku with his foot.

Boku blinked a bit before slowly sitting up.

"That was cheap." he said as he looked at Naruto and Sakura. "But you got the bells and no one got hurt."

Both young ninja smiled.

Kakashi patted their shoulders.

"Now we are the newly formed Team Kakashi." He said with an eye smile.

Everyone went their own way for the night, except Boku.

He rode his Nimbus cloud above the Hidden Leaf Village, laying on his back.

'Naruto Uzumaki. Jinchuriki of the Kyubi. He will be a great opponent.' Boku said before closing his eyes to sleep.

Up above was a waning crescent moon.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I am still going to keep the transformation with Anko Mitarashi.**

 **1) Future Trunks SS 1 hair in a pony tail.**

 **2) Think the red waist rap of the Supreme Kai.**

 **3)It's teamfourstar's logo, but with the seven star pattern of the seven star dragon ball**

 **3) bombergerja. deviantart art/ Elemental-Nations-Map-Naruto-487970282 (Just take away the few spaces in the begining and you'll get it. also the dragon village symbol isn't on it. I found this picture online.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone!

I thank the one person who reviewed. It gave me the inspiration to write the next chapter. Hopefully I did not botch it to much.

 **Beta by : Luna2859**

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ =Inner Voice/Tailed Beast

 **"Hey"** = Summoning/Dragon

 **Chapter 2:** Kazekage Retrieval

"What! Guard duty for a caravan?" Naruto shouted as he and his team were receiving their first mission.

"You have been gone for two and a half years Naruto. I decided that it would be better to start you out on an easier mission since you are still a genin." Tsunade said.

Naruto froze.

"WHAT!"

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"How am I still a genin?" Naruto asked, clearly upset.

"LADY TSUNADE!" Shizune shouted as she ran into the office. "The Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

"Team Kakashi, you now have the mission to retrieve the Kazekage." Tsunade said. "You have thirty minutes to prepare."

"Yes mam." They said, before leaving to pack.

Twenty five minutes later...

Naruto and Sakura make it to the gates.

"What's the rush."

They look up to see Boku sitting on his cloud.

"The Kazekage has been kidnapped. We were given the mission to get him back." Sakura explained.

"That's bad." Boku said seriously. "They must have been strong to take Gaara down."

"What?" Naruto asked as Kakashi appeared.

"You did not know Gaara is now the Kazekage?" Boku said.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Well you need to get to the Sand Village quickly, so I'll give you a lift." Boku said as he pulled out his staff. "Extend."

The pole extended to twenty feet.

"Grab on tightly, we will be going fast." Boku said, placing the staff on his shoulders with his arms.

Sakura grabbed the right as Naruto and Kakashi grabbed the left.

"You ready?" Boku asked.

They all nodded.

They suddenly felt their something cover their hands and their feet leave the earth and float forward.

"WOOHOOO!" Boku shouted as Nimbus picked up speed.

He obviously could not hear the screams of horror from team Kakashi.

Nimbus maxed out his speed.

'How are we hanging on? I slacked my grip and my hands are still gripping easily.' Kakashi thought, looking down at the trees below.

After a few minutes Nimbus slowed down and started to descend.

"HEY TEMARI!" Boku shouted as they floated ten feet off the ground as Temari turned to see who called her.

Her face lit up in a small smile.

"Hey Boku. How's it going?" She asked, noticing winded versions of Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura.

"No time to chat, Gaara has been Kidnapped and we need to get to the sand village." Boku said, leaning over extending his hand to grab hers.

He pulled Temari onto his lap.

"Okay Nimbus, lets get to the hidden sand." Boku said.

Nimbus shot forward, raising into the sky as fast as it could.

A few hours passed, and Nimbus finally arrived in the Sand.

"I still can't believe we got here in less than three days." Temari said.

"I know, Nimbus is really great aren't you Nimbus." Boku asked.

Temari and Boku got off of him and looked at the other three who were with them.

"Hey you guys wake up." Boku said, releasing his chakras hold on their hands.

Team Kakashi slowly awoke.

"Are we there yet?" Sakura asked.

"Yes we ar..."

"LADY TEMARI!"

They turned to see some sand ninja rushing towards them.

"Thank goodness you're here. Lord Kankuro has been poisoned." one of them said.

"Lead the way. I can heal him." Sakura said.

They were rushed to the hospital.

Sakura was able to find the poison and dilute it enough so she could make the antidote.

As Chiyo attacked Kakashi and Naruto, thinking Kakashi was his father, the White Fang of the Leaf.

Boku glanced at Kakashi.

"You are his son?" He asked.

"Yep." Kakashi said as he read his book.

Boku left it at that as he could tell it was a sore subject.

Sakura appeared with the antidote, giving it to Kankuro. He was able to give Kakashi some of Sasori's clothes to track them down.

Kakashi sent a message to the Leaf for back up.

"So are we leaving yet?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we are going to meet our back up at the sight." Kakashi said as they went to the entrance, being greeted by Chiyo, who went with them.

Several minutes later...

"Naruto stop breaking formation." Sakura shouted cautiously.

"But we can't take just take our time." Naruto shouted back. "Gaara is in danger."

Sakura quieted down.

"Kakashi, why is Naruto in such a hurry? I don't understand." She asked.

"Gaara and Naruto are very much alike." Kakashi said, not wanting to let Naruto's secret out.

"Don't lie to the girl Kakashi, it's more then simple similarity." Boku said as he rode his cloud behind them.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, playing dumb.

"Don't act stupid. I have known about Naruto's status ever since I sensed his chakra." Boku said.

Sakura and Chiyo looked back between the three males.

"Naruto, don't tell me you are like Gaara in terms of..." Chiyo started to ask.

"Yeah, I have the kyubi sealed within me. Gaara and I are both Jinchuriki." Naruto said as he sped forward.

Sakura and Chiyo gasped.

'So that is why he...' Sakura thought. She remembered seeing Naruto all alone as a child.

"Jinchuriki are destined to a life of hate and seclusion by the people and village they are protecting." Chiyo said, as she remembered Gaara's demented childhood.

Boku was silent as they traveled. He sped up to be with Naruto.

"What?" Naruto snarled.

"I know how it feels to be shunned." Boku said.

"What." Naruto said, calming a bit.

"Like you, I was born with something out of my control." Boku unwrapped his tail for an example. "My village was terrified of me. The Ryukage, my master, took me in after my mother died. He took me in and raised me like his own. I did not understand, until a few years ago, but that isn't important."

Naruto saw the pain on his face.

"During that time, I made friends who were not afraid of me. They trust me with their lives and I trust them with mine." He said with a small smile.

He turned to Naruto.

"Have you found those people Naruto?" he asked.

"Yes, plenty." Naruto said, the faces of everyone he cared about flashing in his head.

"That's good." Boku said.

A few days passed and Team Kakashi met up with Team Gai.

"Kakashi my youthful rival." Gai said.

"Hey Gai." Kakashi said.

Everyone greated the other.

Skip...

Sakura shattered the boulder.

Team Kakashi rushed in and saw a massive room.

Two people were present.

"So you were the people who were knocking on the door." a blond haired man said as he stood up, revealing he was sitting on Gaara's corpse.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto shouted, jumping at the two, who jumped back, pulling Gaara with them.

"Deidara take the body. Split them up." Sasori said.

"Alright my man. Just don't keep me and my art waiting." Deidara said as he summoned a clay bomb beast to carry himself and Gaara. He flew out as soon as he landed on the creature's back.

"GET BACK HERE!" Naruto shouted.

"NARUTO WAIT!" Kakashi shouted as he went after him, leaving Boku, Chiyo, and Sakura.

"Granny Chiyo. It has been so long." Sasori said as a massive scorpion like tail appeared from the back part of his body.

"Yes to long Sasori." Chiyo said as she pulled out some kunai on a string.

The kunai shot forward, getting swatted by Sasori's tail.

"Obvious." Sasori said.

"Oh really."

Sasori saw Boku above him.

"Extend."

His power pole extended so fast that Sasori lost his left arm.

Boku landed as his pole retracted. Sasori's tail shot towards him.

"DIE!" Sasori said as his tail was at Boku's chest.

The tail stopped.

The wired kunai from before were holding back the weapon.

Boku jumped over to Sakura and Chiyo.

"Thanks Granny." Boku said.

"That was rather careless. Todays generation of ninja are so reckless." Chiyo said as she undid her hair.

"I can't wait to make the three of you into my puppets. Especially you boy." Sasori said as he threw off his cloak, revealing a massive puppet. "Your power will be an excellent addition to my collection."

Boku sheathed his weapon.

"Can you two distract him?" Boku asked.

"What do you have in mind." Chiyo asked.

"A devestating attack."was all Boku said.

"Yeah we can give you time."

Boku thanks them.

Sakura and Chiyo attack Sasori.

'That brat broke the arm with my poison needles.' Sasori thought as he pulled back. He ripped off his mask, which showed the puppets face, which opened its mouth shooting poison needles.

Sakura and Chiyo easily dodged. They continued to move forward. When they were ten feet away from Sasori, they phased out, revealing Boku coming right at him, his hands near his chest. Sakura noticed his hand were filled with chakra.

A sphere of pure chakra appeared in Boku's hands.

At a length of five feet, Boku thrust both hands forward. The chakra in both hands combined and blasted Sasori to pieces. (1)

As the pieces of Sasori's puppets fell, Boku landed.

'What an amazing attack and strategy.' Chiyo thought. 'Having us distract him, he was able to get the right amount of chakra pooled into his hands and had the time to change the chakra form. Then using the substitution jutsu while prepping for another is amazing.'

Chiyo turned to the lump of cloth that was moving.

"Okay Sasori. Let me see my grandson's face." Chiyo announced shocking Sakura and Boku.

A hand removed the coverage.

"No, it can't be. You haven't changed a bit in twenty years." Chiyo said.

"So you noticed." Sasori said smoothly. "And now you destroyed my art."

Sasori stomped on the Hiruko puppets head.

"That was your favorite puppet. Why do that?" Chiyo asked.

Sasori ignored her as he pulled out a scroll.

"Have you ever wondered about what happened to the third Kazekage?" Sasori asks as he unfurrels the scroll, which read three.

Smoke puffed from the scroll.

"You didn't?" Chiyo asked.

As the smoke cleared, a new puppet was wrapped around Sasori.

"Yes, i turned the Third Kazekage into a human puppet." Sasori said, making it shoot forward at the two women.

The puppet thrusted its left arm forward, as it opened up revealing seals. Thousands of puppet arms shot out of them.

Boku stopped the arms by swinging his power pole on top of them, cutting into and breaking them. This amused and disgusted Sasori.

"Such speed. I can really use that when I make you my puppet." Sasori said as the puppet't arm detatched from the thousands that had shot out.

"Stand back you two." Chiyo said as she pulled out two scrolls.

Smoke bellowed out of them as two puppets emerged.

"So... you would use them against me?" Sasori asked as he had his puppet separated from the mess of arms.

"The Mother... and the Father." Chiyo said as the smoke fully cleared.

Sasori's eyes slanted.

"I know how those puppets work. So nothing you do will surprise me." Sasori said as he sent the Kazekage towards them, as a buzz-saw appeared on it left arm.

Chiyo sent the Mother and Father at it. The mother pulled out a katana as the father pulled out what looked like a spine whip.

The three puppets clashed.

'Amazing.' Boku thought as he watched.

The three puppets were pulled away as their weapons where now fully broken.

"I see you've kept them in great care Granny Chiyo. But let's see how you far against the Third Kazekage's Iron Sand Kekkai Genkai." Sasori said as the mouth on his puppet opened, and silver grains of iron flew out and floated around it like a swarm of locust.

"What? I thought puppets could not wield kekkai genkai's?" Sakura asked as she readied herself.

"Normally that's true. But Human Puppets are forbidden for a reason." Chiyo said. "Human puppets will keep the physical traits of the corpse it was made from."

"Yes, and that boys speed will make him an excellent puppet, along with your puppet skills I could use more at once." Sasori said, as the iron sand floated above their heads. The sand took the shape of rectangle. It suddenly smashed into the ground.

"You are so fast I never saw your movements." Sasori said as he turned to see Boku carrying Chiyo and Sakura under each arm.

The sand deformed and floated some more. It the shot out as thin as senbon.

The mother puppet blocked the attack with a chakra arm shield.

"You sacrificed your puppet knowing that my iron sand creeps into the joints and stops all movement." Sasori said as the mother puppet fell to the floor.

Boku placed Chiyo and Sakura down.

"You are very proud of that puppet aren't you Sasori. So what would happen if it was taken away?" Boku asked as he and Sakura appeared right in front of Sasori and slammed their fists into his stomach .

Sasori was hit so hard that he was sent into the roof, creating a massive crack which caved in above him along with the third Kazekage puppet.

"Take out the user and the tool will be useless." Boku said.

"Oh really?"

The three of them turned to see Sasori emerging from the rubble, his Akatsuki robe ruined revealing his own puppet body.

"How did you survive that?" Chiyo asked.

"I had iron sand form around my body, protecting it with no damage done to myself." Sasori answered. "It has been a while since I used myself in a fight."

Chiyo, Sakura and Boku prepared themselves.

"Don't worry, I have my last trump card." Chiyo said. She pulled out one last scroll, untying the rope binding it.

"I forbid myself from using these ever again. But against you I will use them all." Chiyo said as she summoned ten puppets.

"Granny Chiyo's Multiple Digits. Ten master piece puppets made and used by the very first puppet master." Sasori said as he pulled out another scroll from his back. "I heard you destroyed a castle using those puppets."

"Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets!" Sasori said as he opened a door on his chest with hundreds of chakra strings shooting out connecting to the hundreds of puppets that leapt from the scroll. "But I destroyed an entire nation with these."

"Please do as I say." Chiyo said as she explained her plan to Boku and Sakura.

The hundred puppets attacked Chiyo's ten, one vs ten. Chiyos puppets were able to go toe-to-toe with Sasori's superior numbers and destroy them.

Boku and Sakura ran at Sasori.

Sasori dodged Boku's punch, countering with a hidden poisoned blade. Sakura kicked the arm upward, ripping it off Sasori's body.

Four puppets rushed towards them, Boku struck them down with his power pole, destroying them.

Sakura continued to move towards Sasori, and landed a solid punch to his body destroying it.

All the puppets collapsed.

Sakura was breathing deeply. Boku appeared next to her to help her up.

"Good job SakrAgh!"

A blade was running throw his side.

Sakura turned to see Sasori, in a new puppet body.

Sasori pulled his blade out of Boku's body.

"One down. Two to go." he said. He went to attack Sakura, but two blades pierced his heart.

The Mother and Father puppets were the ones holding the weapons that were impaling him.

Sasori smiled.

"I lost. It doesn't feel that shameful." he said as he looked down at Sakura who was pulling the poison from Boku's wound.

"As a reward for defeating me, I will tell you some useful information. In ten days go to the Tenchi Bridge, one of my informers will be there, my spy in Orochimaru's ring." Sasori said before falling over, dead.

Chiyo stumbled over to the two teens.

"Will he live?" Chiyo asked.

"Yeah, the poison hadn't spread so I was able to remove all of it." Sakura said as she sealed up the wound.

Boku gritted his teeth.

"It's a good thing you are a medic." Boku said.

Sakura smiled.

"You can thank Lady Tsunade for that." She said.

After a few moments of rest, the trio left the cave with Boku carrying Chiyo and Sakura on Nimbus to catch up with Naruto and Kakashi.

Later that day...

Gaara's body laid on the grass with Chiyo attempting to resurect him.

'I don't have enough chakra.' She thought, closing her eyes in shame. A pair of hands laid themselve on hers.

"Here. You can use my chakra."

Chiyo opened her eyes to see Naruto funneling his chakra into her hands.

Chiyo let them know her regrets in life and her hopes for the next generation of ninja to be different than the previous generations.

She passed away after completing her jutsu, with Gaara awakening within a minute.

Next day...

Team Kakashi, Team Gai, and Boku looked at Chiyo's grave, paying their respects.

"She never really wanted this." Chiyo's brother, Ebizo said. "A grave or a ceremony. Sis wanted to pass away and not have a marker. But I believe she would appriciate the love between friends."

Everyone smiled and thanked him.

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari saw them off.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said calmly. "I thank you and your friends for their efforts in saving me."

Gaara face Boku and nodded.

"I thank you to Boku. I am also sorry about not being able to help your villages problem." Gaara said apologetically.

"It's fine. Lady Hokage said she would look into it. It's been three days so I hope she has an answer." Boku said as he climbed onto his Nimbus.

"Good luck on your journey home." Gaara said.

Boku extended his power pole farther, making everyone grab on. He clasped their hands with his chakra and sped off into the setting sun.

As the sun set, the first quarter moon glowed brightly.

 **I hope you enjoyed the second chapter.**

 **I know I left Sakura out, and the fight probably lost its coolness to some people, but this is how I was able to add Boku to the fight. If you have a problem, take it elsewhere, I don't want to hear it.**

 **1) The attack Krillin used to destroy the Saibamen**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone!

 **Beta by: Luna2859**

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ =Inner Voice/Tailed Beast

 **"Hey"** = Summoning/Dragon

 **Chapter 3: Seals, Beans, and Villages**

Boku was waiting outside Tsunade's office as she gave Naruto and Sakura their new mission; capture the spy at Tenchi Bridge.

As the two teens left to get ready Boku entered. The doors closed gently behind him as he stood in front of the Hokage.

"Firstly, I would like to thank you for helping them on their last mission." Tsunade said gratefully.

"Don't sweat it. I doubt they would have failed if I wasn't there." Boku said smiling.

"And now I have the answer for your leader's request." Tsunade told him. She inhaled and exhaled. "The head of the family said he would ask the elders and more or less they will refuse."

Boku nodded.

"Well then, if they refuse I guess I would have to beg them for the information." He said.

"He said that he will meet you here in one hour for the council's decision." Tsunade said, earning a small bow from Boku before he turned and left.

Hyuga Clan Compound...

"Of course we won't give that village the secret." One of the elders yelled. Hiashi inwardly groaned.

"And why is that, may I ask?" Hiashi asked.

"That boy may or may not even be from the dragon village. He may be a spy from the hidden cloud, trying to get our precious bloodline." The old man said hotly.

"He clearly stated why he needed it, and that he would be the only one." Another elder said calmly.

"But how do we know for sure?" The previous elder asked.

Hiashi sighed.

"I guess we will have to trust him." He said.

"YOU WILL NOT RELINQUISH WHAT HE WANTS TO HIM!" the elder shouted, standing up.

"It seems," Hiashi said as he too stood up. "That you have forgotten, that _**I**_ am the head of this family, and if the Hokage wishes, then let it be done."

Hiashi left swiftly to let Tsunade his answer.

Boku returned to the tower after an hour of wandering around the village.

As he entered, he saw Hiashi and Tsunade staring at him.

'So this is the young man from the dragon?' Hiashi thought as Boku approached them.

"Good afternoon Lady Hokage and Lord Hiashi." Boku said as he bowed low.

"It is an honor to meet you and Hiashi will do fine." Hiashi said as he saw Boku nod.

"Hiashi, as you know was asked your leader's request, and has given it some thought." Tsunade informed Boku.

Hiashi cleared his throat.

"I have decided to let you have what you ask, under the condition that you do the event here in the leaf village under my supervision and Lord Jiraiya's eyes." Hiashi said sternly.

Boku's eyes lit up.

"Thank you so much Hiashi." He said as he got on the floor and bowed.

"Think nothing of it. To be honest,I decided that this would be the way we establish an alliance between villages." Hiashi said.

Boku stood up quickly.

"And that is the other reason I was sent here." He said happily you could see light shining from him.

Tsunade smiled.

"Okay, after the even happens, you can return home, telling the Ryukage that your request was granted and our alliance is formed." Tsunade said happily.

Boku nodded.

Hiashi moved to the door.

"Boku come with me, we have much to discus." Hiashi said. "And you too Jiraiya."

Said man fell to the floor, ruining his transparency jutsu.

Later that night in the Hyuga compound...

Jiraiya, Boku, and Hiashi were looking at the piece of paper among several that they had just finished.

"Well, it's done." Boku said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes it is." Jiraiya said inspecting it to make sure it was what they wanted.

Hiashi sighed.

"Boku, after this is done you must stay here for a few days. Is that understood?" Hiashi asked.

"Yeah of course." Boku replied as he stood up. "So are we doing this right now?"

"No, first we must rest." Hiashi said.

"Can it be done tomorrow?" the teen asked, persistently, sounding worried.

"Why do you need it..." Hiashi started to ask before Jiraiya put a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course. I will have it set up right away for tomorrow afternoon." Jiraiya said with a smile.

Boku smiled soflty as he bowed. He left the compound on his cloud which once more floated in the cool summer air.

"Why must he get it tomorrow?" Hiashi asked.

"Because," Jiraiya said as he looked outside into the sky, seeing a waxing gibbous moon. "Tomorrow night is the full moon."

"But what does that have to do with the Cage-Bird Seal we just modified?" Hiashi asked.

"You are better off not knowing." Jiraiya said as he picked up the paper they had worked on and shun-shinned out of the compound to inform Tsunade.

Next Day, at Tenchi Bridge...

Naruto was just pulled out of his stage two nine-tails cloak by Yamato. His skin was gone and he was exhausted. Luckily, Sakura was healing the destroyed skin, fresh skin grew back.

"Captain Yamato..." Sakura said raggedly. "Could you teach me that jutsu you did to help Naruto?"

Yamato looked away sadly.

"I'm sorry. That jutsu can only be used by me only as I have the cells of the Shodaime Hokage." He explained.

Sakura's head slumped.

"Don't worry. Whatever you do, big or small, it will matter to those you love and protect." Yamato said, trying to cheer the girl up.

Sakura smiled lightly.

"Thanks captain."

Back in the Leaf...

Boku lay strapped onto a table, wearing nothing but his pants.

Jiraiya was drawing the sealing matrix around him as Hiashi watched.

"You know this will hurt a lot." Hiashi said.

"As long as it does what we want it to do, then it is worth the pain." Boku said as Jiraiya finished the matrix.

"Alright. If everything goes as planned, then you will be out cold for two days, three tops." Jiraiya said as he put his pen away.

He charged chakra into his hands.

"You ready?" Hiashi asked for Jiraiya so he could concentrate.

Boku nodded and closed his eyes.

Jiraiya exhaled before shooting through dozens of complicated hand signs, before slamming his right hand onto Boku's head.

"GOLDEN BUDDHA SEAL OF SUBJUGATION!" Jiraiya shouted as the newly named and modified Cage-Bird seal matrix shined gold and shrank, wrapping around Boku's head.

All the boy could do was scream.

Boku felt nothing but pure pain as the seal was programmed into his brain and forming into his skin. His temples burst and his eyes shed blood like tears as his brain felt like it was being squeezed.

After a minute of blood curdling screams, the glowing seal vanished, leaving no indication that it was there. Boku lay there breathing for precious oxygen as he passed out.

"So, did it work?" Hiashi asked.

Jiraiya made the activation hand sign.

A gold ring of chakra appeared around his head. Boku started to grab his head in pain before Jiraiya let it go. The ring once more vanished.

"It seems to be working. And like he asked it is invisible and won't attract attention. So all we need to do is tell him this so when he wakes, he can relay this information to the Ryukage." Jiraiya said as he picked the poor boy up, along with his stuff and took him to the hospital.

Hiashi ordered a branch member to clean up the mess as he returned to his office.

'I still wonder why he wanted a seal applied to himself, especially a very powerful subjugation seal.' Hiashi wondered as he looked into his family business.

Two days later...

Tsunade stared at Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato.

"So, the mission was a failure?" She asked.

"Yeah, but we won't give up on Sasuke Granny." Naruto said.

Tsunade hmph'ed.

"Really. Then how bout I give you a few days rest before your next mission." Tsunade said.

"LADY TSUNADE! BOKU IS AWAKE!" a medical shinobi said as she appeared.

Tsunade and Shizune made their way to the hospital, followed by team Kakashi.

They entered Boku's room to see him standing, ripping out the IV's that were in his arms.

"What do you think you are doing?" Tsunade asked.

Boku looked in her direction revealing the bandaged around his eyes and head.

"I have gotten what I came here for. So I must return to my village to tell old man Ryukage of our alliance and to set up the meeting for you two." He said as he made an attempt to stand, only to stumble onto the floor, his tail and hospital robe dropping down.

Shizune and Sakura helped him back into the bed.

"You aren't healed yet, so you will stay in bed until you have recovered." Tsunade said.

"May I have the small bag in my pocket then?" Boku asked.

Naruto found a small bag, which was full of something.

Once in his hands, Boku untied the small rope around it an put two fingers in. He pulled out a bean.

"What are you doing? You can't eat that." Sakura said as she attempted to swipe it out of Boku's hand, but he had flicked it into his mouth.

Boku chewed the bean and swallowed. His body twitched a few times before he spin jumped out of bed.

"All better." He said as he pulled off his bandages, showing no signs of injury.

Everyone was shocked. Tsunade the most.

"What was that and how?" She asked.

"What these?" Boku asked as he held up his bag of beans.

The medics nodded their heads.

"They are senzu beans. They can heal anything and as a bonus they keep you full and your chakra up for ten days." Boku answered.

"I don't understand. When you say anything, does that mean anything?" Sakura asked.

Boku nodded.

"My village grows these beans. And each shinobi of the dragon village is required to have them on person when taking a mission." Boku said as he threw off his robe and slipped on his underwear, completely ignoring the fact he had company.

Suddenly a cloud exploded next to Boku. As it cleared it revealed a white wolf, the size of a jack-russel terrior.

"BOKU, YOU MUST RETURN!" It shouted.

"Calm down Akina, what is it?" He asked as he picked her up.

"The Village is being attacked. You must return now." Akina the wolf said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Boku threw on his clothes.

"Lady Hokage, can I have a jonin or two come with me?" He asked as he strapped his power pole onto his back.

"Of course." She said.

Boku leapt out the window, being caught by Nimbus.

As he reached the gate he saw team Kakashi and a purple haired, trench coat wearing woman.

"No time, just grab on." Boku said as he zipped past the, his power pole extending as he moved. Everyone grabbed on and Nimbus shot towards the village as fast as it could.

After a few hours they arrived at the gates of the village Hidden in Dragons.

The village gates were carved dragons that went into the mountain walls that protected it.

Boku jumped off and pushed the gates open.

"BOKU!"

Boku was slammed into the ground after receiving a mean hook to the face.

"What took you so long asshole we've been worried."

 **And that is chapter three.**

 **Was everyone surprised when I revealed what it was Boku needed and who he needed it from?**

 **Also, for those who have a problem with Hiashi not like the Hiashi in the show and manga, well this is FANFICTION, meaning I can bend a character if needed. And as stated he saw what he did as a chance to build an alliance.**

 **Also, anyone who knows Son Wukang, the seal on Boku's head is based on the ring that Son Wukong was tricked into wearing, and if he miss behaved, his master would activate it, causing it to squeeze Son Wukongs temples.**

 **Hope everyone liked it. Sorry that there was no fighting. Maybe next chapter.**

 **SEE YOU LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone!

 **Beta by: Luna2859**

Everyone, it has been a rough few days. Getting used to school is a bitch. Also dealing with my eagle project with boy scouts, pain in the ass.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ =Inner Voice/Tailed Beast

 **"Hey"** = Summoning/Dragon

 **Chapter 4:**

Everyone turned to see a boy Boku's age. He had short spiky hair. Skin so tan it looked red from a distance; his torso had strange red markings. He was shirtless, showing a muscular build similar to Boku's, and his arms from the elbows down were metal prosthetics. He wore pants similar to Boku's but he was not wearing shoes. His head band was tied onto his thigh. What shocked them the most, were his eyes. They were pure red with black pupils. (1)

"Abura, why did you hit me?" Boku asked as he stood up, nursing his cheek.

"It was for Chibi. He was saddened that you weren't home. So he summoned Akina and had her make you return." Abura said.

"I helped this team with a mission and had the seal applied." Boku said as he got up, brushing off his pants.

Abura laughed.

"Well you deserve that punch." He said.

"Whatever." Boku said. "These are the people I have befriended. This is Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and... Sorry I don't know you two."

Anko and Sai blinked.

"I am Sai, no last name. It is nice to meet you two" he said.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi." Anko said with a sick grin.

Abura gave them all a look over before bowing.

"I am Abura, also no last name." He said.

"Where is Ammy? I thought she would be back by now." Boku said to Abura as they led the Leaf ninja into their home.

"She sent a summon-wolf with her message earlier this morning." Abura replied. "She said it would be another day or two because of the distance. She was mad that you would not let her use Nimbus."

Boku nodded nervously.

The group spent the next hour walking through the village to the back where the Ryukage lived.

"Here we are." Boku said as they arrived at an old temple style compound entrance. The pillars had dragons wrapped around them and there was a long star way, about a half a mile into the mountain to the kage manor.

Abura and Boku stretched their arms and legs before running up the steps.

"Hurry up slowpokes." Boku said as he ran.

Not wanting to be out done, the Leaf ninja started running.

Boku and Abura had to wait five minutes for them.

"Geez what took you so long?" Abura asked.

"We... aren't... used... to this." A tired Sakura said.

"Then charge chakra into your legs next time because this is where we live." Abura said as he entered the manor.

Everyone entered and removed their shoes.

"Since you are all here, I will show you to your rooms that you will be staying in for the night." Boku said.

"Why are you doing that?" Sai asked curiously.

"I can't take you back to the leaf, which is about a week long trip." Boku said with a smile.

Everyone from the leaf anime dropped.

Boku nervously laughed as he scratched his head.

"Sorry I did not tell you. I thought the village was under attack because of the message." He said.

The group entered the main hallway.

"Follow him to your rooms. Boku, I'll go let old man Ryukage that you have returned." Abura said as he kept walking.

"Okay okay." Boku says irritated.

Team seven and Anko follow him down a few halls before he opened a door.

"Here it is. This is the guest room area and one of the largest we have." Boku said as the group entered.

(To lazy to come up with a room design, think of a hot spring hotel like bedroom.)

"Fancy." Sai said as he examined the shiny decorations. He soon saw a scroll painting. It had a green dragon, similar to the ones carved around the village.

"Boku, what is this?" He asked, catching everyone's attention.

"This is a portrait of our guardian, the Eternal Dragon Shenron." Boku said solemnly. "It is said that he lead our people into a peaceful era."

Sai nodded.

"Would it be problem if I sketched it or possible use his design as one of my techniques?" Sai asked.  
"I am sure its fine."

As everyone got comfortable, Boku closed the door and went to his leader.

Elsewhere...

A woman with very light blonde hair was dodging attacks from a man wielding a three-bladed scythe.

"Hidan, hurry up." The man's partner said as he was getting inpatient.

"Shut up Kakuzu. I believe in slow and painful." Hidan shouted at Kakuzu.

"We are not allowed to kill her remember." Kakuzu reminded Hidan.

Ignoring his partner, Hidan kept swinging his weapon.

The woman dodged and lunged forward.

"Cat Claw!" She shouted as her nails elongated into foot long claws, slashing open Hidan's chest and stabbing him with her second strike, piercing his vitals.

Hidan coughed up blood as she removed her hands from him, her claws now her nails.

' _Not bad, Yugito. You killed one so now onto his partner_.' Yugito heard in her head.

'Right Matatabi.'

"AGH HA!"

Yugito barely dodged a collapsible spear to the face. She quickly jumped back to gain ground.

"Damn I almost had you, stupid nibi." Hidan said as he stood back up.

"Well it seems that I have no choice." Yugito said as he leaned forward, chakra shooting from her body, ripping her hair out of its pony tail.

Soon blue flames surrounded her and morphed into a massive blue flamed cat with two tails.

"Well fuck, if things weren't hard already." Kakuzu said as he stepped forward to help his partner.

Hidan ran forward as Kakuzu stretched out his arms with his strange wires.

A blue light shot out of nowhere, slicing Hidan in half, and stopping Kakuzu's arms as they returned.

"Two on one isn't fare. Play fairly..." A woman said as she stepped out of the dust. "...and no one will die painfully."

She looked about no older than seventeen. She had white hair that went past her waist in a pony tail and had small bangs. Her skin was fair. Her eyes were golden, with a red circle with arrow heads pointing up and down. There were two red stripes under each eye. Her outfit was a white short cut kimono with an attachable sleeve above her elbow, while at her exposed wrist were two more red stripes. The left sleeve was hanging at her side. She wore knee high shinobi boots. Hanging around her neck was her headband, which had a dragon on it. (2)

In her right hand was a sword draped over her shoulder. It was a double edge blade, the tip being bigger than the narrow base. It had a grey gross guard, red cloth handle, and a round pommel with a tassel hanging from it. At her side was a sheathed katana. (3, 4)

"So what is it going to be boys?" She asked smugly with a smirk, tapping her sword against her shoulder.

"Kakuzu, help me up!" Hidan shouted as he grabbed his lower body.

Kakuzu shot black wore out of his sleeve, which threaded itself into Hidan's body, stitching him back together.

"Alright, it's time to kill you both." Hidan said as he picked up his scythe.

"No we will retreat for now." Kakuzu said as he began walking away.  
"Kakuzu... hey wait! Kakuzu, you bastard why I aught to...!" Hidan shouted before he was hit by Yugito's massive cat paw.

"I won't let you guy's escape after trying to kill me." She said she in hailed. "Cat Flame Roaring Fire!"

Massive fire ball launched from her mouth, burning the surrounding woods to ash.

Kakuzu jumped in front of it.

"Water Style: Water Wall!" he shouted as something ripped out of his back and attacked with water, dowsing Yugito's attack.

Kakuzu recalled his creature within his body after the fire died. He spun and blocked a sword.

"Nice block, earth style right?" the woman asked as she added more pressure with her blade with one hand.

Kakuzu's arm stretched, wrapping around the sword, pulling it back, out of it's owner's hand.

Kakuzu rushed past her, grabbing Hidan's body, and ran.

Yugito was about to follow them, but was stopped.

"One of them has full body broken bones while the other sees that a two on one fight with us is futile." The girl said as she picked up her sword.

Yugito, seeing her reason, reverted back into human form.

"Thanks, who know what might have happened if you did not show up, I am Yugito Nii." Yugito said politely, extending her left hand.

"Sorry, I can't do that." The girl said, lifting her left arm, revealing a stump right above where her elbow should have been.

"OH my go I'm so sorry." Yugito said.

"It's fine, it happens all the time. It's the clothes, and I am Amaterasu. But my friends call me Ammy for short." Ammy said as she extended her right hand, grasping Yugito's hand, shaking it.

Yugito smiled.

"So what now?" Ammy asked.

"I guess I'll go back home." Yugito said.

"Where?"

"The hidden cloud."

"That is where I am going. I am representing my village to see if we can form an alliance." Ammy said as the two started to jump into the trees.

"So you are a jinchuriki?" Ammy asked.

"Yes, I hold the Nibi." Yugito responded.

"Interesting. What is it like to have another being inside of you?" Ammy asked.

'This is going to be a long trip.' Matatabi and Yugito thought.

 **Hope everyone liked it.**

 **I got to introduce my second and third characters that for Boku's team.**

 **Abura is basically Asura from Asura's Wrath, great game for PS3.**

 **A female version of Sesshomaru from Inuyasha, with a mix of Amaterasu from Okami for the PS3 and WII.**

 **Tokijin**

 **Tenseiga**

 **Maybe next chapter.**

 **SEE YOU LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone!

 **Beta by: Luna2859**

Sorry that I haven't been posting chapters lately. I have been really busy with school and trying to get Eagle Scout, but I squeezed out some time for this.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ =Inner Voice/Tailed Beast

 **"Hey"** = Summoning/Dragon

 **Chapter 5:**

Hidden Cave...

"So you failed to capture the nibi." A shadowy figure with a ripple pattern eye asked Kakuzu and Hidan, who was now sewn back up.

"We are deeply sorry, Leader." Kakuzu said. "But we were in the middle of our battle with the nibi, but a youth from the hidden dragon interrupted us. She was the one who made us retreat."

'Hidden Dragon?' Itachi thought, trying to remember where he heard that name before.

"Yeah, her kenjutsu was out of this world. It was even stronger that the samurai chakra kenjutsu." Hidan added. "Itachi and Kisame would be the best group to go after the nibi if that girl is around her."

"Enough." The leader said. "We can retrieve the nibi later. Right now our funds are low. Kakuzu and Hidan, go collect the bounty on Chiriku of the Fire Temple."

Kakuzu and Hidan accepted their mission.

"Alright, everyone remain on stand-by, dismissed." The leader said and all the shadow projections vanished.

Hidden Dragon Village...

It was evening and team Kakashi and Anko were sitting around in the garden of the Kage mansion which looked over the village from within the mountain.

"This place is nice, don't you think?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Yes it is, but the leaf is better." Sakura said as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kakashi said as the door opened.

Kneeling before them was a boy of twelve years, with long silver hair. His eyes were a piercing gold. He wore a red sleeveless happi tied shut with a koshihimo. At his side on the floor was a katana, with a beaten brown handle and gold guard, in a black sheath. He was bare foot, which showed the group that his nails were sharp claws.

"Hello Leaf ninja, my name is Chibiterasu, also called Chibi. I am here to let you know that it is bath time." Chibi said as he looked at all of them.

"Okay who is first?" Kakashi asked.

Chibi gave them a questioning look.

"I don't understand." He said.

"Who is going first, the males or females?" Sakura asked. Chibi looked her way.

"Oh, we don't do that. I always bathe with my sister, Boku, and Abura." Chibi said innocently, getting a horrified screech from Sakura.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH YOUR SISTER, BOKU, AND ABURA?" she shouted, making him cover his head.

"Its as it sounds." Chibi replied as he rubbed his ears. "Sister baths with us, does it matter?"

"YES IT DOES!"

Chibi jumped back at this, terrified. He grabbed his sword and laid his hand on the handle.

"CHIBI!"

Said boy turned to see Abura.

"What have I told you about drawing the Tessaiga?" Abura said strictly.

As Chibi looked down at the ground in embarrassment, Abura turned to team Kakashi.

"Sorry about that. I came when I heard pinky yelling. The bath is ready, so the females go first." Abura informed them before leaving them.

Sakura scowled at being called Pinky, but nodded. She and Anko proceeded to gather their bathing supplies and went on their way.

Same Time, Hidden Cloud Village...

"... And then we headed straight here Lord Raikage." Yugito said finishing her explanation on why Ammy was with her.

The Raikage, Ay, nodded his head in understanding before turning his head to their guest.

"I give you my thanks in saving Yugito. She is a valuable asset to our village." Ay said, "Now that that is done, there was something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Ammy nodded.

"Yes, I am here by the orders of the Ryukage of the Hidden Dragon Village to give you this." Ammy said as she pulled a scroll out of her sleeve. She handed it to Mabui.

Mabui opened it to make sure it wasn't a trap before handing it to Ay. Said man read the scroll carefully.

"I see, you want to make an alliance with my village." Ay said calmly.

"Yes, and if you accept, we will provide medical help and man power if anything was to happen to the Cloud village." Ammy said.

Ay exhaled a breath he did not know he had taken.

"I accept, tell your kage that I will meet him in your village at the date he has set up." Ay said.

Ammy nodded and turned to leave when there was a puff of smoke revealing Akina.

Ay, Mabui, and Yugito instantly got defensive when the wolf appeared, but eased up as Ammy squatted down and petted the young cub.

"Greetings Akina, what is it this time?" Ammy asked as she scratched Akina's ear.

"Boku returned to the village earlier today and told Chibi to let you know that you can use the Nimbus cloud to return home when you leave." Akina said as her right hind leg started to twitch.

"Thank you for letting me know and tell Boku he is in trouble when I get home." Ammy said and he hugged Akina before getting an "Okay" and her vanishing.

Back in the Hidden Dragon...

Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Boku, Abura, and Chibi were relaxing in the bath. Each had a towel on their head as the night air nipped their exposed skin.

"Ah, I wish we had something like this back in the village." Naruto said as he leaned against the rocks, Sai nodded in agreement as he leaned against the wall.

"You do know we have bathhouses Naruto." Kakashi reminded him nonchalantly.

Naruto shrugged and resume his relaxing.

Boku had his wrist against his forehead as he gazed into the stars.

"Are you alright?" Abura asked as he floated next to his friend.

"Yeah, just thinking of what happened." Boku said sadly.

"At least you now have a way to deal with it without self harm." Abura said before getting splashed with water.

He glanced over to Chibi who was in the hand sign for Rat.

"Water style: Splash!" He shouted as he threw water at his mentor.

"Okay then, Water Style: Small Tsunami!" Abura said as he jumped up and cannon balled into the water, splashing everyone, getting them involved with Kakashi as the winner since he knew water style.

After refilling the bath with more water, Boku left the bath to go to bed. As he walked down the hall, Boku passed Anko as she was walking back to her room. She had left her trench coat in her room, so that left a large portion of her neck exposed. Boku noticed something on her.

"Anko?" Boku called out, making said woman stop to turn to him.

"What?" Anko retorted, upset that Boku ruined her train of thought.

"What is this?" Boku said as he looked directly through her mesh top, eyeing her curse mark.

Feeling his gaze, Anko covered her shoulder.

"It isn't any of your business." Anko said rudely and continued walking.

Boku nodded as he continued walking, his destination changed.

Boku found himself in front of a set of oak doors with green and gold dragons symmetrically on both sides.

Boku knocked three times before the doors opened.

"You don't have to knock every time you need to talk to me." The Ryukage said as he swiveled in his chair to see Boku.

"I learned my manners from the worst and the best, Master Roshi." Boku said as he bowed.

Muten Roshi was an elderly man who wore a traditional black martial arts suit. His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses. He was bald and is sporting a full grown, white, fu manchu beard and mustache.

"It is good to know that I taught you well." Roshi said as he and his student chatted before they retired for the night.

Early next morning...

Team Kakashi and Anko were at the gates of the village, about to leave. Boku, Abura, and Chibi were there to send them off.

"It was cool to be another village and I hope to come back here." Naruto said to Boku.

"Don't worry, You might be coming back sooner than you think." Abura said as he lifted a bag over his shoulder,

"Where you going?" Sakura asked.

"I am going on a mission to the Land of Earth to talk to the Tsuchikage." Abura explained before he started to walk away.

"Why is he going there?" Anko asked Boku.

"He will try to get the Tsuchikage to form an alliance with us." Boku said.

"But you are going to have an alliance with us." Kakashi stated.

"The plan is to create alliances with the five great Nations. We won't be telling the leader that the other kage are coming so they will feel obligated to come. This way, we can try to unite the five great nations." Boku said, as he wore a look of worry.

You do know that it might not work." Kakashi said.

"We are prepared for that. We just want the world to be at peace, with no fighting and no war." Boku said.

"Chibi!"

Team Kakashi, Anko, Boku, and Chibi looked up to see Ammy on the Nimbus cloud, and she was coming in for a landing.

"AMMY!" Chibi shouted as he leaped up and wrapped his sister in a giant hug, getting a kiss on the head from her.

"I missed you." Chibi said.

"And I missed you too." Ammy said as he released her.

"Hey Ammy." Boku said.

Ammy got right up into his personal space and kissed him.

"I missed you very much." Ammy said after she pulled back.

"The village isn't the same without you. You actually have good and bad timing. Abura just left and these ninja from the Leaf were about to leave. Everyone, meet the third member of my team, Okami Amaterasu." Boku said.

Ammy bowed.

"It's nice to meet you. I hope my boyfriend didn't cause you too much trouble."Ammy said, smiling, making herself look extremely cute.

Naruto's cheeks turned red, Kakashi had steam coming out of his nose, and Anko blush.

Sakura was upset, as she was, once again, beaten in the physical proportions department.

"Well, it seems that you are in a hurry to return home, so best of luck." Ammy said before she dragged Boku and Chibi back into the village.

"Lucky Bastard." Kakashi said under his breath before jumping into the trees.

 **That's a wrap on chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **SEE YOU LATER!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Everyone!

 **Beta by: Luna2859**

 **First off, Happy Belated New Years!**

 **I am happy to finally post another chapter for this. I'm sorry for all those who have been following this story, I was busy with school and scouts, which I have finished and am now an eagle scout, and also the ideas for new stories took over as well.**

 **Side Note:**

 **Those who read the previous version of this story, The Dragons Envoy, may remember the powers of my characters and the powers I borrowed from One Piece. I am considering the reuse of that idea for the conflict that was mentioned earlier, but that is if you guys want it. I listen to you.**

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking/Tailed Beast

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ =Inner Voice/Tailed Beast

 **"Hey"** = Summoning/Dragon

 **Chapter 6:**

Several Days later, Land of Earth, Hidden Stone...

Abura stood in front of the aged Tsuchikage, Onoki.

"I understand. Please let your Kage know I agree to these terms and will meet him in the village at the designated date." Onoki said.

Abura bowed and thanked Onoki.

Abura was now flying on the Nimbus cloud.

"You know Nimbus I wonder how those ninja from the leaf are doing." Abura said as he lay across the cloud, hating the feeling of the t-shirt he wore. He got cold when he flew on the Nimbus.

Looking over the edge of the cloud, he sensed a familiar chakra, and it was moving to another set of chakra that was locked in battle.

"Nimbus, go down." Abura said as he was worried.

On the ground...

Naruto was gasping for breath and in pain.

His enemy, Kakuzu, was laying several feet away, defeated after being hit with Naruto's new jutsu, Wind Style: Rasenshuriken.

"You alright Naruto?" Ino asked as she checked out his hand.

"Yeah, just my hand obviously hurts." He said.

"Well, that was one hell of a jutsu Naruto, but why didn't you throw it?" Choji asked as he sat across from Naruto.

"Because he does not have the right capabilities to do so at this moment."

Everyone there turned to see Abura on the Nimbus.

"Abura, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked as he sat down after finishing Kakuzu off and sealing his body away to take with them.

"I was on my way home and felt strong wind chakra. I decided to watch the fight, but I ended up seeing the end." He said as he got off the Nimbus and walked towards Naruto.

"Let me see your arm Naruto." He said before grabbing it and looking at it. "I can see you almost blew your arm off and almost ability to use chakra in this arm again."

Abura let Naruto go before reaching into his bag and pulled out a small bag. He opened it and pulled out a senzu bean.

"Eat this Naruto." He said before jamming it into Naruto's mouth, making him swallow it.

Everyone saw Naruto cough and his arm heal completely as if he never used the jutsu.

"Everyone who was fighting long, take a bean. It will heal and recover your lost chakra." Abura said as he handed them out to Kakashi, Ino, and Choji.

As this happened, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sai appeared from the forest. Sensing Shikamaru's low chakra, Abura threw him a bean to eat.

Once everyone was back to normal, leaving Abura with two beans left, Abura turned to Kakashi.

"Are you alright to make it to your village on your own?" Abura asked.

"Yeah, but I think you should come with us to talk to the Hokage." Kakashi said.

"Okay, I'm not needed back to my village for a few more days, so I'll go with you." Abura said before turning to Nimbus. "Hey Nimbus. Go find Ammy since she is probably leaving the mist right now."

Nimbus nodded, somehow, and flew off.

Abura made some signs and summoned a large white wolf, which was a mixture of gray and white.

"Gin, please tell the Ryukage that I delivered the message to the Tsuchikage and he will be there in four days." Abura told his summon.

"As you wish, but I expect some compensation since you summoned me when you were not in a battle." Gin said before taking off at high speeds.

"Alright everyone, we are heading out for the leaf village." Abura shouted, leading the way.

Meanwhile in the Hidden Mist Village...

Ammy had finished up her business with the fifth Mizukage Mei Terumi of the Lava style and Boil style, and she was running across a vast body of water.

"Damn Abura, taking the Nimbus when he knew I was going to the Mist village." She said as she ran.

"SHUT UP SUIGETSU!"

Ammy stopped running.

"Am I hearing things?" Ammy asked.

Closing her eyes she looked for chakra sources. She felt three of them, less than a mile away, one of them having foul chakra.

Deciding to check it out, Ammy took off towards them.

With Sasuke and his group

Karin gasped and looked around frantically after yelling at Suigetsu.

"What is it Karin?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"There is a powerful chakra heading this way. But it is so great I can't tell what direction it is coming from, and it is getting closer." Karin said.

"hah, Who or whatever it is, we will kill them, right Sasuke?" Suigetsu said, getting a grunt as his response.

"So, you are Sasuke?"

Karin and Suigetsu turned to see Ammy standing several feet from them.

"It's her. She is generating all that chakra." Karin said.

Sasuke glanced at Ammy and took in her appearance.

"So what if I am. Who wants to know?" He asked calmly.

"Someone, who knows a group of people looking for you, I am Ammy from the Hidden Dragon village." Ammy said pointing to her head band around her neck.

Karin scoffed because it was right above her breasts.

"Never heard of you and if you plan on capturing me, you have another thing coming." Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan.

"The Sharingan, I have never faced an Uchiha before, and no I don't plan on capturing you, but how bout we have a little bit of fun before I return home?" Ammy asked as she drew her Tokijin. "If we play then no killing and any jutsu is allowed."

Sasuke drew his sword.

"Sasuke, don't fight her. She may be stronger than you if her chakra levels are as big as I sense!" Karin urged.

Sasuke ignored her.

'He thinks that just because of those eyes he will win. Well, he is in for a surprise.' Ammy thought before closing her eyes.

"Well, come on now Uchiha." Ammy said as she pointed her sword at him.

Sasuke's eyes widened as she was upon him, sword arm in the air for a down ward strike. Sasuke dodged as swung his own sword, cutting off her left sleeve, showing her arm was missing.

'That is a shock.' Karin said as Ammy's blade touched the water, cutting several feet deep and long.

"You cut my clothes." Ammy said as she recovered from her attack. "It was useless, but this was expensive as it was custom made."

Sasuke gripped his sword tightly.

'She is fast. I could track her, but could not keep up. It's just like that time with Lee.' Sasuke thought.

Ammy faced Sasuke once more.

'He is good. Despite having the sharingan, he dodged not wanting to take a direct hit.' Ammy thought. 'Let's try a long range attack.'

Ammy channeled chakra into Tokijin, which Sasuke and Karin felt.

Ammy swung Tokijin in a large sweeping motion, shooting several yellow chakra spears at Sasuke, who created his Chidori Blade and deflected Ammy's attack.

"Great job at blocking my kenatsu, usually nobody sees them coming, but that is the sharingan for you." Ammy said amused.

"Your attack was easy that anyone with a sword could do, but the chakra form was exceptional, but what nature was it?" Sasuke asked.

Ammy smirked.

"I don't need to add my chakra nature for a deadly attack, like this one." Ammy said as she channeled a large portion of her blue chakra into Tokijin.

Ammy jumped several feet away, enough to see all three of the people in front of her.

"Dragon Strike."

Ammy swung Tokijin diagonally upward, creating a massive blue sphere that made its way towards Sasuke's group very fast.

Sasuke, tapping into the curse mark, made hand signs and thrust lightning forward.

"Chidori Stream!" he shouted, as his jutsu created a wall that stopped and wrapped around the Dragon Strike, dissipating it.

"That is a first, well the technique isn't complete." Ammy said as her jutsu vanished.

"Quite the attack, would you be willing to abandon your village and joining my team?" Sasuke asked, as the curse mark returned to its normal form.

"Sorry, but I have people in my village waiting for me, along with my boyfriend." Ammy said as she placed Tokijin at her side.

Suddenly, Nimbus cloud appeared next to Ammy.

"Hey, is Abura done?" Ammy asked.

Nimbus confirmed this by floating up and down.

"Nice. Let's go home. Later Sasuke and friends, lets meet again." Ammy said as she jumped on Nimbus and took off.

As she left, Sasuke sheathed his sword and continued walking to the hide out.

"Wow, what a strange chick." Suigetsu said as he drank some water.

"True, but she is strong. Her attacks would have killed us if I had not intervened." Sasuke said calmly.

Karin nodded in agreement, and not just because Sasuke. During the fight, Karin focused deep within the girl's chakra and sensed a dense and terrifying chakra.

"I suggest we try to avoid her at all cost." Karin said.

"I don't see any reason not to. What about you Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked, getting silence as his answer.

Leaf Village, several hours later,

Tsunade listened to Kakashi's report as said man, Yamato, and Abura stood in her office.

"And where are team Asuma and Kakashi now?" Tsunade asked.

"Team Asuma and Kakashi split up and went home. Abura decided to tag along." Yamato answered.

"Ah yes, I would like to thank you for arrival and healing of my shinobi. If there is anything I can do, please don't hesitate to ask." Tsunade told Abura, who bowed.

"Thank you Lady Hokage, but I came here to do a mission." Abura said as he placed a scroll on her desk.

Shizune picked it up and opened it, giving it to Tsunade.

"That is the time and place that the Ryukage has set up as the designated meeting spot. Please be there within the week." Abura said bowing before leaving the building and prepared for the three day trip home.

"These dragon ninja are a strange bunch. The Ryukage even suggests taking three body guards." Tsunade said as she rolled up the scroll. "Kakashi, Yamato, you will be two of those guards. Yamato and Kakashi go get ready and get Guy ready. We are leaving for the meeting spot within two hours, dismissed."

Said ninja left quickly and did as they were told, and within the allotted time, Tsunade and her three guards left with Abura as their guide to the meeting spot.

Three days later,

It was mid-morning and the group from the leaf is now in the land of Korin.

There were six tents set up making a hexagon with a table between them, and the tension was high.

The Raikage, Ay, and the Kazekage, Gaara, and their guards were staring each other down.

"And what reason does the Kazekage have at this meeting between the dragon and cloud villages?" Ay asked aggressively.

"I was also asked to come here. It seems that the Ryukage left out the detail of other villages." Gaara said calmly.

"What is going on here?" Abura asked as he rushed to stop any fighting.

"You a part of the dragon village?" Gaara asked.

"Yes I am, and I am Abura one of the guards for the Ryukage, what is the problem?" Abura asked.

"We want to know why there are other villages here, because I thought this meeting was just for you village and mine." Ay retorted.

"The Ryukage decided that if we made agreements with all the major villages, then it would be the first step towards peace." Abura explained as Tsunade and the others walked up.

"I won't stand this, Bee, Darui, Cee, we are leaving right now." Ay stated as he turned his back.

"Fine then, let the other villages that stay learn powerful forbidden jutsu." Abura said, loudly, which made Ay stop.

"Forbidden jutsu?" he asked.

"Yes, we were going to not only give the promised medical supplies, but we were going to teach you a forbidden jutsu as payment for coming, but since you are leaving, you won't learn it." Abura said before turning to Gaara and Tsunade.

"Please follow me to your rest areas." Abura said as he lead the two Kage's and their subordinates to separate tents, each having a different village symbol.

Ay sighed and entered the tent with the cloud village symbol.

Four more days passed, and in that time Boku and Ammy arrived with the Ryukage as the Mizukage and the Tsuchikage arrived the day before.

The six Kage and their guards exited their tents and took their spots at the table, and started to introduce themselves.

"I am Tsunade Senju the fifth Hokage." Tsunade said as she sat down.

"I am Ay the fourth Raikage." Ay said as he sat down.

"I am Mei Terumi the fifth Mizukage." Mei said as she sat down.

"I am Onoki the third Tsuchikage." Onoki said as he sat down.

"I am Muten Roshi the second Ryukage, and I thank you all for coming. Let this meeting begin." Roshi said as the tension rose higher than before.

 **That's a wrap on chapter 6. I hope you all enjoyed it. I am going to do a major time skip in a chapter or two, because when I first had this idea for the story, it was in the middle of the fourth great ninja war.**

 **And any hard core Dragon Ball fan would recognize the name of the land that this meeting is taking place, if you get it, then good for you.**

 **SEE YOU LATER!**


End file.
